1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a table upright connector member and particularly to a T-joint useful therein for joining tubular members comprising a tubular cross-member and a tubular stem member and to a process for effecting the same.
2. Prior Art
In making furniture and like devices from tubular stock, T-joints are commonly effected by swaging a nut in the end of the stem member and fastening it to the cross-member by a bolt passing therethrough into the nut thus provided. It has been proposed to effect the joint by welding or by various clamping means. These prior art devices, however, have the disadvantage of weakening the tubular structure, of being cumbersome and expensive, of not giving the desired rigidity and permanence, and of not giving the desired aesthetic appearance.